Stranded
by iceblueyes
Summary: Risa realized she loves Daisuke and she is jealous of Riku. Sometimes...a person needs to let go. That's why when Risa when stranded under the rain...Satoshi helped her to let go...without him knowing it.


Author's Notes: I don't own DNAngel.

Risa was leaning at the wall, looking at her twin sister and Daisuke talking. Daisuke…she already knew her twin's sister relationship with Daisuke. At first she smiled at her sister and told her "Good luck" to her love life. After that, when days gone by, when she sees her sister and Daisuke holding hands, she couldn't understand what she feels inside. "Why should I be jealous?" Risa thought, folding her arms. "I don't care!" But she couldn't deny the fact that…that….she is jealous…because…she's in love with Daisuke too.

"Are you all right Harada-san?" a voice said from behind. She looked to see Satoshi Hiwatari. She blushed and looked away.

"Y-Yes Hiwatari-kun", she replied, looking outside the window. She just couldn't stand it! Looking at her twin sister and Daisuke talking so sweetly!

"I think you're not", said Satoshi as he too looked outside the window. Risa looked at him. Did he see right through her?

"H-How can you say that?" she asked. He gave a wry smile.

"You're that transparent Harada-san", he replied. She blushed again and gave a wry smile.

"I thought nobody can see through my façade", she began, relaxing a little. "I never knew…"

"We're the same Harada-san". That caused her too look at him again. "I'm also playing this game and I want to end it. I'm pretending to be happy but the truth is…I'm not". She was shocked to hear that. The handsome boy in their classroom Satoshi Hiwatari is pretending to be…happy!

"There are people who are like that Hiwatari-kun and I hate to admit it but…I'm one of them", Risa confessed. Satoshi nodded.

"Same here Harada-san". Then their dismissal bell rang.

"Until next week Hiwatari-kun", Risa said as she gets her bag and faced him again. "Goodbye".

"Goodbye", he watched as Risa went to Riku and Daisuke. "Risa…"

Daisuke and Riku were busily talking as they were holding hands. Risa was at the back. She couldn't stand it! Couldn't stand seeing her twin sister holding his hand! "Love is not selfish", she thought as she forced herself not to cry. "I should be happy for them especially Riku. Daisuke…"

"Hey Risa come and join us here!" Riku said as she looked at her sister. But Risa passed by them, eyes downcast. "Risa?"

"I'm going home late", Risa said, not looking back, her tears couldn't take any longer as they start to fall.

"But Risa-"but Risa didn't hear the rest of her sister's words as she was running…running away from them.

Risa went to a shelter, so wet from the rain. She breathed slowly because she was out of breath. Her own tears were mixed with the rain. "Daisuke…"she whispered. She always told herself it was Dark that she had loved and admire. But ever since Dark war true to himself and told her that he sees Rica, their grandmother, in her she felt relieved. "At least he told me the truth...even though the truth hurts", she said. She closed her eyes but not for long as she felt someone beside her. She looked to see…"Hiwatari-kun?"

"It's raining cats and dogs Harada-san and yet you're here so wet from the rain", he began as he was looking at her up and down. "Aren't you with Niwa-kun and Harada Riku-san?" she looked down her eyes covered from her bangs and still her tears were flowing. She was hoping he didn't see it.

"I left", was her curt reply. And he didn't ask her anymore for why she left.

"Come Harada-san I'll take you to my house". That caused her to look up.

"Y-Your house?" she asked. He nodded.

"I don't think this rain will be gone in thirty minutes. My house is just near here. Are you coming?" she was just looking at him then he added. "I have an umbrella so that we won't get wet and you're soaking wet. You have to be dried up so that you won't catch a cold". When she didn't reply he sighed and turned away. "Suit yourself Harada-san".

"N-No wait!" she exclaimed as he was opening the umbrella and she was holding his arm. "A-All right then. I-I'm coming with you".

"Just call Harada Riku-san that you're in my house", he said as they began walking to Satoshi's house.

"Stay here for a while and I'll get some fresh clothes", Satoshi said as he left Risa in his room. She saw a telephone and decided to call Riku.

"Hello good evening?" her sister asked. Risa sighed.

"It's me Riku".

"Risa!" her twin exclaimed. "Where are you? Daisuke and I were looking for you until it rained. We decided to go home and tell our butler we'll be looking for you. But he didn't want me to go there out in the rain. When Hiwatari-kun called me up".

"H-Hiwatari-kun?" she didn't like the feeling how her heart began to beat faster when she mentioned Satoshi's name. "What did he say?"

"He saw you in a waiting shed. It was near to his house and he told me you'll be staying in his house for a while until the rain will subside. I thank God that he found you! I agreed actually. Hiwatari-kun's a nice man. Be a good girl there okay?"

"But Riku-"

"I have to go Risa. You know prepare the food? Enjoy there!" Riku added then hang-up. Risa sighed hearing the dial tone.

"Damn!" she muttered as she puts down the phone.

"Did you call your sister already?" Satoshi said from behind. Risa looked at him then blushed.

"Y-Yes. Sorry I didn't ask permission", Risa replied. He shook his head.

"That's okay. I just called her before I went to you in the shed. Here", he said handling his shirt.

"H-Huh?" she said, confused.

"Put it on so that you won't catch cold".

"Your shirt?" she asked.

"Yeah because we don't have any maids here who is a girl".

"That's okay. Um…Hiwatari-kun please turn around…"she favored, cheeks flushed.

"Oh sorry", Satoshi said as he turned around. Risa was changing her clothes after that she looked outside the window. "Are you finished Harada-san?" he asked. When he didn't hear a reply he looked at her. "Harada-san?"

"I always tell myself that I love Dark! Dark and Dark alone! But when Dark told me he loves our grandmother Rica…his words were a knife to my heart. But after that I was also falling to Daisuke. And knowing Daisuke and Riku are…are…"Satoshi went to her and put his hand to his shoulder. He was taken a back when she hugged him. "Satoshi-kun!"

"R-Risa…", he said, pulling her in an embrace. "You'll find your true love someday". His words so comforting to her that she looked up.

"S-Satoshi-kun…"he gave a wry smile and wiped her tears. She looked to his eyes. Lonely. They were lonely. And she wants to take that loneliness away from him. She wanted to hug him like there's no tomorrow. She wanted to tell him she'll always be here.

"Please don't look at me like that", he said as he turned away. "Don't look at me like that…"

"What look?" she asked as she went near him, his back facing to her.

"That you pity me…"he replied. "Daisuke's father told me once if I own these eyes. Eyes that show no emotions. I even ask myself if these are my eyes. But I couldn't deny the fact that I care for other people too". He paused waiting for a reply from her. When he realized that she didn't reply he continues. "And I care for you…Risa…"she smiled wryly to herself as she hugged him from behind.

"I'm here for you Satoshi-kun". He smiled to himself hearing her words. He looked at her and pulled her in an embrace.

"Thank you Risa". And he was holding her tight and she smiled. Something in him made her smile. His smile, his embrace…she liked it. Maybe because they we're meant for each other because…they we're lonely too.

It was Monday as Riku and Risa arrived at school. "Good morning Daisuke!" Riku exclaimed.

"Good morning Riku and Risa", Daisuke greeted. Risa smiled sweetly at him. A smile that is not fake…a smile that is true…

"Good morning Daisuke!" Risa said as she went to her seat and placed her bag.

"She looks cheerful today", Daisuke whispered to Riku.

"I noticed that too", she replied. Then Risa looked to the only blue haired and blue eyed boy in their classroom. He was looking outside the window as cherry blossoms fall mercilessly to the ground. She went near him.

"Hi Satoshi", she said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Risa", he greeted also with a true smile.

"Did something happen that Friday night when Risa was at the house of Satoshi?" Daisuke asked. Riku shrugged.

"I didn't ask her that", Riku replied. "But they make a cute couple", Rikua added.

"Agreed", Daisuke added.

"I also agreed. AT least Risa found her happiness", Dark said. They watched as Risa and Satoshi talked to each other. Risa had let go at last…because she had found the person who can let go of the past…

None other than…Satoshi Hiwatari…

End


End file.
